BendyToons: The Sapphire Book of Treasures
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: The Devil Quartet got another mission. They need to the Sapphire Book of Treasures; located in an abandoned library known as Deuteronomy's GIANT Library. While searching for the Book, they will encounter two giant surprises and Dewey the Invincible Ink Jar.
1. Chapter 1

BendyToons: The Sapphire Book of Treasures

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

February 6th is my father's birthday, and I made fanfiction for him to celebrate.

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He has the same look and personality. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Quartet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Quartet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a massive crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece ten times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Quartet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's the translator and hopeful one of the Devil Quartet.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of her neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves him so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Quartet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes, and vampire teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a fancy white shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has a fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow, and no nose. She's a tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece ten times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has an intense love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil, and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear a fancy black suit, tie, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red, and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are nice to Bendy and his crew.

Dolly Corleone: I borrowed this character from fnafmangle. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. She has the same look and personality. Except she's the most feared crime lord in Silly Valley. She lives in the Dark Side of Comedy City in a mansion that looks like Versailles, Florida. Her family has a history with Bendy's Family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Sapphire Book of Treasures

The Devil Quartet was at Boris's house; helping him with his farm. Bendy tends the eggs, Boris milks the cows, Alice feeds the farm animals, and Betty looks after the baby animals. As Bendy whistles "Old McDonald had a farm," he carries baskets of hen eggs to a truck. After Bendy puts them in the truck, he then notices a big golden egg in the baskets, picks it up and said, "hey, Boris! What kind of eggs do your chickens lay again?" "Blue, Green, Cream, Pinkish, Dark Brown and White eggs. What made you say that," said Boris, loads jugs of milk in the truck. When Boris slams on it and says, "take it away, Big Mama." "You better have the cheese done, Mister," said Big Mama's, yelling as she drives off. "I will goat your cheese with its hooves!" "Yeesh, Boris. Calm down," said Betty, walks to Bendy and Boris with Alice. "That's how I communicate with her." "But it sounds complicated. And it's a shame that your mother moved into your house," said Alice. "Yes, until I find Pop and get a girlfriend. So, Bendy; what did say about my chickens," said Boris. "I think one of them laid this," said Bendy, shows the golden egg. "Great sheep in rye! This is amazing!" But when the egg hatches, it has a note; inside. When Alice reads it, she says, "it's from the Platinum Museum. We got another mission. We need to find the Sapphire Book of Treasures?" Then Boris gasps and says, "you don't mean the Sapphire Book of Treasures of Deuteronomy Hunter?!" "Yes?"

Then Boris takes out a flashlight, faces the light underneath his face and says, "Deuteronomy Hunter was a writer and legendary librarian when giants walked on Travel Planet. He travels around the world and keeps running into all the treasures that were hidden all over Travel Planet. He decided to write in a book that's made of real sapphires to record all the treasures he found and their locations. Then he builds a library for all creatures; great and small called Deuteronomy's GIANT Library. Until one night, he accidentally drank ink from an ink jar. His spirit now haunts his library and guarding the Sapphire Book of Treasures as Dewey the Invincible Ink jar." "Boris, you always told the best stories," said Betty, Boris turns of the flashlight. "Thank you. Also, my Pop hasn't found that artifact; either. Maybe that's where he disappeared too." "Another clue to find your old man and another adventure awaits," said Bendy, as Dorothy pokes her head out of Bendy's shirt pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Deuteronomy's GIANT Library

Bendy and Boris are riding their motorcycles as Alice and Betty are riding with them through Comedy City. Chrystal Cooperson is coming out of clothing shop with Wilbur and Gregory; who's wear shock collars on their necks. When the Devil Quartet passes them, Chrystal says, "Bendy?! He must be my husband!" Then Dolly Corleone's limo pulls up, she rolls down her window and says, "we'll see about that, Cooperson. Follow those motorcycles!" Then Dolly's limo follows the Devil Quartet, and Chrystal says, "I will have Bendy! Let's go, boys!" Then Chrystal shocks them with a remote to make them follow her. Back with the Devil Quartet, Alice says, "is the library in the Light Side or the Dark Side of Comedy City?" "In the Light Side, but's on top of a tall hill," said Boris. Then they stop riding to see the hill is tall as Mount Kilimanjaro and Betty says in annoyed, "you got to be kidding me? It'll take us all day to get to the top." "Not with rocket engine motorcycles. Active rocket boosts," said Bendy, pushes a button on his motorcycle. His and Boris's motorcycles then went supersonic fast that they reached to the top of the hill in a minute. When they parked the motorcycles, Bendy notices a spark of fire on top of his head and Alice blows it out. "Thanks, Angel," said Bendy. "No problem, Devilcake," said Alice, nizzles on his face. "So, where's the library," said Betty. "Right there," said Boris, points to it. It looks like the Shanghai Library except its labeled "Deuteronomy's GIANT Library"." "O my apple pies! It's bigger than I thought." "It's even liked the image in my Pop's journal." "The Sapphire Book of Treasures is inside the library; somewhere. Let's go, team," said Bendy as Dorothy pokes her head of Bendy's shirt pocket. As Bendy and the gang enters the library, Dolly's limo parked at the top. When she came out, she says, "the GIANT Library? Why would he go there? Oh, well! Time to have Bendy mine; forever." As she walks in, Chrystal, Wilbur, and Gregory come out of hiding from the limo's trunk. "A library? Well, Bendy is into reading. Let's go, men." "Please put us out of our misery," said Wilbur in grief. "This is enslavement. It's illegal," said Gregory, as he, his brother and Chrystal enter the library. Then evil manly and scary laugh came from nowhere as the doors to the library closes by itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Through the Great Library

As the Devil Quartet walks through the library, Bendy becomes fascinated by all the books that he and his team pass. "Wow! This place is amazing. Look at all these books," said Bendy. "You're into reading," said Alice, asking. "His mother has raised him so well and provided him with a great education that no mortal can receive," said Boris. "Ma chère taste Perséphone was so into reading; which explains my cher cousin's love for books," said Betty. "Well, I am well-read. Hehe! Good one me," said Bendy. "The only thing makes laugh to meet a Bendy from another dimension that's married and has a child with Alice's counterpart, and mine will have a machinal arm," said Boris, sarcastically. "It would be cool to meet them. And I want ducks falling from the sky," said Betty. "Why," said Alice, so confused. "I had that dream since I was a child." "The Sapphire Book could be anywhere. Let's uses my Pop's Seeing Tool," said Boris, takes out the Seeing Tool. When he gives it to Bendy, Bendy sees invisible ink writing on the bookshelves, "the one you seek… It is not on a shelf… beware of the horrors that the library holds and reeks… On a desk is where you'll find himself." "The book is not the shelves of the library, but on a desk," said Bendy, putting the Seeing Tool away. "A desk…? Deuteronomy Hunter's desk," said Boris. "But what do they mean himself," said Alice, asking. "Possibly Dewey the Invincible Ink jar," said Betty. "Or maybe… Pop. I got a map of the library. His desk is at the large section on the top floor," said Boris. "Possible chance your father could be here. We'll check that out as we look for our target. Let's roll," said Bendy, as he and his team enters an elevator.

With Dolly, she continues to walk through the library. Then she finds herself in the giant section of the place. "Interesting…," she said. Then she sees a water dispenser that her size and it has noted on it, that says, "hate being small? Try this… to be tall." Then she drinks the liquid inside the dispenser, and she grew into a giant, and she grew with her clothes too. "Yes… with this power, Bendy will be mine," said Dolly, continues walking. But unknowing to her, Chrystal, Wilbur, and Gregory watched what happened to her. Then Chrystal drank the liquid and became a giant too. "Maybe I don't need you two, anymore," said Chrystal, deactivates the Brothers' shock corals and they came off by themselves. As she leaves them behind to go after Bendy, Wilbur and Gregory realize there are small letters underneath the note that says, "Effects wear off when you leave the library". "Oh well. Let's go home," said Wilbur, leaves the library with Gregory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Attacks of the two 50ft tall Women

When the elevator reaches the top floor, the Devil Quartet sees the large section of the level when the elevator door opens. "O My Bacon Soup! The rumors were true. There is a section for giants," said Boris, amazed. "This may take a while to get to Deuteronomy's desk," said Alice. **Absurdité! N'est-ce pas le bureau en avant? **(Nonsense! Isn't that the desk up ahead?)," said Betty, sees his desk that's two miles away from the elevator. "Well, this is too easy," said Bendy, walks to the desk with his team. But then they stop walking when they hear giant footsteps. "What's going on?! What's happing?! Is there any earthquake," said Boris. Then Bendy screams like a woman when he sees and points to the giant Dolly Corleone walking by. Then the Devil Quartet hides underneath the bookshelves to prevent Dolly to see them. "**C'est Dolly?! Comment ce crime a-t-il été si grand?!** (Is that Dolly?! How did that crime lord get so big?!)," said Betty, in shock. "I forgot to mention that there's a special liquid that makes anyone into a giant," said Boris, as the Devil Quartet crawls underneath the shelves to the desk. "Why would that be there," said Bendy, asking with annoyance. "People were so interested in what the giants read, so Deuteronomy gave them a special drink to read the Giants' books." "Great. The drink created men's worst fear: a powerful and very tall woman." "Is that what men really fear the most? I thought it was a woman's rage," said Alice. Then the Devil Quartet pokes their heads out from underneath the shelves to find themselves near Deuteronomy's desk, and Dolly is nowhere in sight. "The desk… We're close. Yeah, baby! This adventure will be worth it once we get the book and get paid," said Bendy, runs to the desk with his team. "Time to bring out the grabbling hooks," said Boris, as he and Bendy take out their hook and fires them to the edge of the desk. Then Bendy holds Alice and Boris holds Betty as the hook pulls them to the top.

When they reached the top, they find the Sapphire Book of Treasures (average size) laying on the desk, a golden statue of a wolf that looks like Boris except he has beard, a hunter's hat, and a notebook in his left hand, and Dewey(disguised as a giant ink jar). "POP! It's him! He's been turned into a golden statue," said Boris as he hugs the statue with tears in his eyes. "At least we got the book and Boris's father," said Alice, picks up the book. "Now, all we got to do is find a way out so Dolly won't catch us," said Betty. Then a giant glass cup traps Boris, Alice, Betty and Willy the Wolf(Boris's Father). "What in the world," said Bendy, in shock. Then the giant Chrystal Cooperson picks up Bendy, and he says, "gaaah! Chrystal?! You're here too?!" "Now, that I'm big; I can finally have all to myself," said Chrystal. "NO! We won't let you get away with this," said Alice, trying to escape. "You looking for a fight, kitty cat," said Dolly, walks to her. "You want to go. Then bring it on," said Chrystal, putting Bendy in a side pocket in her dress.

As the two giant women fought, Dewey undisguised himself and is so confused when he sees Chrystal and Dolly fight each other. When Alice, Betty, and Boris see him, Boris says, "it's Dewey the Invincible Ink Jar. He disguised himself as an ink jar." Then Dewey noticed Bendy escaping Chrystal's pocket and says, "intruder… must turn into statue…." Then Dewey goes after Bendy and Alice say, "we have to save Bendy before he ends up like Boris's father." Then Betty sings a high c. The glass cup breaks from her sing and Boris says, "nice! Now, to save Bendy." Then Boris carries his father with Alice and Betty behind him. The three then goes after Dewey to save Bendy while Chrystal and Dolly continue fighting each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Dewey Decimated

Back with Bendy, he enters the elevator and says, "what am I doing?! I can't leave my friends behind." But when he noticed Dewey is coming for him, the elevator quickly sends Bendy to the bottom floor. "Great, Dewey is after me. And I don't have the book with me," said Bendy. When he reaches to the 1st floor, the door opens, and Dewey was standing there; tapping on his right to wait for Bendy. Then Bendy goes underneath Dewey's legs by siding and runs away from him. As Dewey chase after him, the elevator goes back up, and it brings Alice, Boris, and Betty to the first floor. "There he is. We have to save Bendy," said Alice. "I got an idea," said Boris.

Back with Bendy, he continues to run from Dewey. When Dewey cornered Bendy, Alice sings, "I'll Be Your Angel". Her singing enchanted Dewey that he follows it. He finds an Alice cardboard cutout with tape recorder on it. Alice, Boris, and Betty were on the ceiling and starts dropping heavy giant books on Dewey. But then Alice begins to fall, and Bendy quickly saves her when he catches her. When Boris and Betty come down with Willy's statue by grabbling hook, Boris says, "Bendy, thank goodness you're ok." "Thank you, Bendy," said Alice, when he puts her down, and he kisses him on the cheek. Then the Devil Quartet hears giant rapidly footsteps, and Bendy says, "it's Chrystal and Dolly! They know that I escaped Chrystal's pocket. Let's move out!"

When the Devil Quartet leaves with Willy's statue and the Sapphire Book of Treasures, giant Dolly and Chrystal comes out of the Library and gets shrink back to their average size with their clothes. "No! My new power is gone," said Dolly, in dismay. "This is all your fault that we lost our powers and they got away," said Chrystal, with anger. "My fault?!" Then the two starts to fight each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Mission Finally Complete

At Boris's house, a truck leaves with a lot of house items. As the Devil Quartet watches it leave, Boris says with relief, "she's finally gone! Big Mama Rasputia is going back to her real home with Pop Willy. I feel so free." "I'm happy for you, Boris," said Betty. "We got paid and the Sapphire Book is in the Platinum Museum," said Alice. "I'm glad they let us copy the pages of the book. With this information, we'll be able to find all of the treasures in Travel Planet," said Bendy. Then Dorothy climbs to the top of Bendy's head. "There are a million treasures out there to be found," said Boris. "Agree. We have our enemies to deal with. But that won't stop us." THE END


End file.
